Hypnotism
by MurasakiCheshire
Summary: Shoichiro Yukimura is forced to crossdress again by the boys in Seika Gakuen. He runs to the one who always accompanies him, Soutarou Kanou, who offers to help him get proper clothing from the Council room. However,the simple, little mission turns awkward when they find Usui Takumi, who, unknown to Kanou, had kissed Yukimura once. Misaki Ayuzawa is also included. Warning: Yaoi/BL


"K-Kanou-kun…"

Kanou turned to the whimpering voice. A girlish person was running towards him, in a skirt, hair styled into twin tails, ribbons everywhere. The 'girl' was close to tears, as though she had been traumatized by something absolutely demonic. Kanou knew exactly who it was. He pushed his glasses.

"What is it, Yukimura?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Yes it was.

"They made me wear girl's clothings again!"

Yes they did.

Yukimura burst out crying. Kanou sighed. Seems like his hypnotism on those guys had worn off. It seriously annoyed him when Yukimura came to him crying everytime something like this happened to him. But he did not want Yukimura to go to anyone else either. He would have to have a word with those guys later. For now, he patted Yukimura's head, and as expected, Yukimura shut up quickly to hear what he had to say.

"Yukimura-senpai, they always pick on you 'cause you don't fight back."

And also because you really look like a girl.

"But let's get some…proper clothes. I saw a spare uniform in the Student Council room, I think."

Kanou attempted a smile he had practiced, but his face was simply not that flexible yet. Yukimura, on the other hand, immediately let a smile stretch across his face, giving his expression a vivid glow.

"H-Hai, arigatou, kanou-kun!"

Kanou did not see that coming. Immediately, Kanou turned away from Yukimura as the blood began pooling into his cheeks. His face started steaming. Yukimura was alarmed by the sudden action and started fretting.

"K-Kanou-kun? What happened? Are you okay?"

"I-It's nothing, Yuki, don't worry 'bout it. A-Anyway, let's get to the council room"

Kanou grabbed Yukimura's hand and stiffly marched to the council room, his face still red with embarrassment.

Upon approaching the council room, President Misaki Ayuzawa and the infamous Man of the school, Usui Takumi, were in a heated quarrel. Kanou and Yukimura's reluctant intrusion brought the ruckus to a screeching halt. Like, yes, you could hear the screech of their conversation coming to a halt. Yukimura and Kanou stared at them while they both stared back. Period.

The jumpy Misaki Ayuzawa broke the pin-drop silence by freaking out.

"Y-Yukimura-kun! And Kanou-kun! What brings you here at this time, on this day, in this place, of all tohers—"

Usui laughed softly and Misaki immediately glared at him.

"Ahh, Misaki-senpai, we just came to get some clothes because…as you can see…"

Kanou motioned his hand towards Yukimura, and the shorter boy tensed up. But it was not because Kanou had motioned to him. It was because when he did, Usui had looked at him too. For a moment, everyone just stared at Yukimmura. Kanou suddenly felt agitated about the situation.

"Hey, you damned Usui! Stop harassing Yukimura-kun, ya pheromone alien!"

Kanou jolted at the president's sudden outburst. But he was relieved to find that it made Usui take his eyes off of Yukimura.

"Ohh, were you jealous, fair maiden—"

"I told you to stop calling me that, you piece of alien shit! And like HELL I'm jealous!"

"Speaking of which, don't you have some duties to attend to, Kaichou?"

Misaki tensed and glanced at the clock. Then, she shrieked, grabbed her things, and grabbed Usui by the necktie. She ran towards the door, dragging a purposely limp Usui. Before she left, she stopped as though she remembered something and turned to Yukimura.

"Yukimura-kun! There's some stuff on that table that I can't do now, do you mind finishing up for me, thanks!"

With that, she flew straight out the room, down the stairs and out the school, with Usui flapping about in her speed. Yukimura and Kanou stared after them again. Kanou realized that for some reason, he was relieved that Usui was dragged along. He felt a tug at his sleeve. He turned his head.

"S-So, Kanou-kun…"

"Hm? Ahh—yes, the extra clothes. I saw them in…that cupboard there."

Kanou scanned the room and spotted the locker-like cupboard in the corner. As he made his way over, he realized he was still holding Yukimura's hand. The thought of that alone was enough to make his face heat up. He quickly let go, and walked while making sure Yukimura was following him. He also took notice of how messy the room was. There was stuff all over the floor. Yukimura noticed that too.

"Ohh, I wonder why it's so messy today…"

"Probably the fight between Usui and Misaki-senpai just now…here."

Kanou stopped in front of the cupboard and opened it up. Some things fell out, hit him, and rolled off onto floor. Even if he was shocked, he hid it. He looked in the mess to find the spare uniform he saw before, while Yukimura hovered over the things that fell out. When Kanou saw some green and brown cloth, he grabbed it and pulled it out, throwing out some stuff along with it. Yukimura hopped up to look at the garment, absolutely eager to change out of the embarrassing clothes he currently wore.

The spare was too big.

Kanou and Yukimura stared at its size. It was the size of Usui Takumi. Kanou could probably hold it up, but it was obvious to see that Yukimura would more or less drown in it. Still, Yukimura was desperate to change out of girl's clothings. He actually held the hope of fitting into it somehow.

"Uhm, Yukimura-senpai, I'm not sure if this would fit you…"

"Ehh? No, no it's fine! I'll try it! I just don't want to wear these!"

Despite Kanou's effort to tell him without offending him that he was too petite to fit in it, Yukimura blatantly insisted on wearing it. If it was one thing Kanou could not do, was too deny Yukimura when he was trying hard to get something. Evidently, he gave up and passed the clothes to Yukimura who elatedly hopped to a corner to change. He lifted his shirt a bit but then pulled it down. Kanou noticed that Yukimura was looking at him, and realized he was staring.

"Ahh- sorry!"

He quickly swung around and face-palmed.

While changing, Yukimura suddenly started talking. It did break the awkwardness hanging over the room, but the topic he chose to talk of made Kanou tense up.

"Ne, Kanou-kun, what do you think of Usui?"

At the moment, of all things, the last thing Kanou wanted to talk about was Usui. But he couldn't tell Yukimura that, so he decided to just play along.

"He's okay. Why?"

"Hm? N-Nothing, it's just that I wonder what kind of guy he is. He's really mysterious. I feel like the President is the only one who knows him"

"…you want to know him too?

"Yeah, I guess. He's a very strange guy, actually he's interesting."

Kanou's eyebrow twitched as his irritation grew. He wanted to drop the subject. Oblivious to him, his words were starting to be edged with irritation to.

"Why do you think he's interesting?"

"Eh..uhm..i don't think you know about this, Kanou-kun. But…ahh it's embarrassing.."

Kanou's eye began twitching more. There's something he did not know happening with Usui and Yukimura? _Something embarrassing?_ He started to feel anger boiling inside him. But desperate to know what Yukimura was talking about, he pressed on.

"What is?"

Yukimura hesitated, and kanou awaited the answer.

"Well, Usui-senpai…he kissed me once."

Kanou snapped. As Yukimura was about to laugh at how stupid it was, Kanou flung himself at him and pinned him to the ground. Kanou's glasses flew off. Luckily, Yukimura had already worn the pants and the undershirt of the uniform. Though the shirt was big enough to easily slip. Yukimura was shocked both by Kanou's reaction and when he hit the ground. He was extremely confused and almost started crying again. But Kanou began to speak, his words full of bitterness and sadness of a heartbroken person.

"Usui kissed you?! Why?! Why didn't you tell me, was it something that was that precious to you? Something that even I didn't qualify to know about?! Your first kiss was taken by someone other than me! I..I can't accept that!"

Kanou was, by then, crying as he choked out his words. His tears fell onto Yukimura's shocked face. Yukimura was listening, but he did not understand why Kanou was reacting like this. _Other than him? _The next words that Kanou said made Yukimura's eyes widen.

"Yukimura-senpai…_I like you_."

Yukimura could not say a word, though his mouth was open. His face flushed into a shade of red. Kanou lifted his head and Yukimura saw the pained look in his eyes, as his sorrowful tears fell from his grief-stricken face. Bowing his head closer to Yukimura, he repeated himself.

"_I like you."_

Kanou was downright crying then. The pain in his chest felt so heavy that he felt his arms would fail to support him soon. He squeezed his eyes shut as his tears continued falling. It was as though that weight was the same as his tears. He was sobbing aloud. Yukimura was frozen under him, still partly-shocked, but he did understand and realize what Kanou said and felt.

Yukimura moved his hand and wrapped it around the back of Kanou's neck. He did the same with his other hand and brought himself up closer to Kanou. He was hugging Kanou, squeezing him softly. Kanou's eyes snapped open, as he felt Yukimura's body shake uncontrollably. Yukimura had started crying too, but it was the first time he tried to hold back his tears. Yukimura bit his lip, trying to stop crying. He tried to be strong for Kanou. In the moment, Kanou slowly brought his hands around Yukimura and hugged him softly at first. That made Yukimura unable to hold back his tears, and he cried out loud. His tears rolled down his cheeks and dampened Kanou's shoulders. Kanou knitted his brows and placed one hand on the back of Yukimura's head. Kanou hugged Yukimura tightly, as he too cried silently. Yukimura was crying out about being sorry, as far as Kanou could tell from his mutters and stammers. Kanou held Yukimura in his embrace. Yukimura still needed him to be strong, for him. Though knowing that calmed him down and made him feel like it was enough that Yukimura still needed him, he sill wanted something, just one more thing, from his friend. Kanou pulled back and looked at Yukimura's face. The kid was crying non-stop, tears continuously rolling down his cheeks, cries and shudders coming from his open mouth. He looked as though he was glowing. To Kanou, he looked beautiful.

Kanou brought his hands to cup Yukimura's face. Yukimura opened his eyes and tried to turn his cries into sniffles. Kanou stared into his shimmering hazel eyes as he moved his face closer. Yukimura stayed still, still sobbing. In a moment, Kanou's lips met with Yukimura's, a simple planted kiss.

"I like you too, Kanou-kun…"

-{Author's Ramblings}-

*purrs and stretches*

…Tayuke.

*snores*

It's my first fanfic here in , and it just had to be a BL fuwa fuwa story. I hope anyone who likes BL, has this as an otp, and enjoys fuwa fuwa-ness, and reads this little thing I made here enjoys it.

For now, I sleep. /curls up and disappears/


End file.
